A vehicle braking system for use on a wheeled vehicle generally includes a rotating device that rotates with a wheel while the vehicle is in motion and a friction device that is mounted to an apparatus on the vehicle body itself. When the brakes are applied, the apparatus moves the friction device into contact with a surface or surfaces on the rotating device to create friction between the rotating device and the friction device. The resulting friction causes the speed of the vehicle to decrease. In a vehicle with a disk braking system, the rotating device is commonly referred to as a brake disk or a brake rotor while the friction device is commonly referred to as a brake pad. In a vehicle with drum brakes, the rotating device is commonly referred to as a drum while the friction device is commonly referred to as a brake shoe. The terms “brake rotor” and “brake pad” are used throughout this disclosure to refer generically and respectively to a rotating device of a braking system and a friction device of a braking system. A braking system can include one or more components operable to more a friction material on the brake pad to forcibly contact with a friction surface of the brake rotor. The braking system can be controlled by a user operable mechanism, such as a foot-operated brake pedal or a hand-operated grip device and can be mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, or the like
For braking systems featuring a brake rotor or a disk, the mechanism can be a set of calipers and a mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, etc. system for applying pressure to one or more brake pads mounted to each caliper to urge it/them against the friction surfaces of the brake rotor. The brake rotor typically has two opposing friction surfaces on opposite annular faces of a disk-like structure. In brake drum systems, the friction surface of the drum is typically on the inner rotation surface. The brake shoes are urged against the friction surface by calipers, levers, or other devices that are controlled by the user.